


You solved my riddle

by GoldenGothamite



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heist, Other, but its a build up ok, mild violence, this part isnt romantic at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGothamite/pseuds/GoldenGothamite
Summary: Riddler commits a robbery at the club that you work at, things get interesting for the both of you from the moment you solve his riddle.





	You solved my riddle

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted to tumblr but i wanted to post it here too! this is my first time writing ed, and first in a long time writing a fic, so i am looking forward to what you all think! i hope you all enjoy! it doesn't get very romantic but there is scenes of tension and implied interest! 
> 
> Word count: 1842

It had been a normal day at the club. It was around 9 PM on a Friday night and the club was packed with patrons, tables were full and the dance floor was lively. I had worked there for around 3 months now and every day was the same, different people but same routine. My colleagues are nice, and we tend to joke about particularly extravagant customers. The customers usually behaved themselves, even the criminal ones. A local band was playing on stage, they were better than most acts we’ve had in the past, But unfortunately they were interrupted by 3 loud gunshots coming from backstage.

 

Suddenly, four armed men wearing masks charged onto stage pushing the performers onto the dance floor "Alright, everyone stay where you are! don't move!“ one of them demanded as he pointed his gun to the ceiling and let off a few more warning shots. Their guns turned to the crowd of terrified gothamites. A chuckle could be heard, followed by "good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I'm afraid tonight's entertainment has been altered slightly!” I focused on the figure walking onto stage, it was a tall man in a stunning green suit and black bowler hat, the riddler, without a doubt. “- you’re all going to be my entertainment now!” He chuckled into the microphone. I hadn't moved from the spot i was in when the first gunshot was fired. I couldn't seem to move yet my eyes were fixated on him. He continued to spew his self-centred nonsense, carelessly waving around the pistol in his hand “now i don't want to hurt any of you lovely people, but im afraid unless the bar staff give me all of the cash out of the register, oh and answer my riddle, well you will all have to die, and we don't want that now, do we?”

 

I felt my heart beat faster as he jumped off the stage and started to carve a path through the crowd, directly towards me, one of his masked goons following close behind, empty cloth bag in hand. As he got closer i slowly raised the empty tray, that i was holding, to my chest, clutching it with both hands. A smirk spread across his face as he pointed the gun at me and purred “c'mon now dear. Don't keep me waiting." 

 

Nodding, i backed up towards the bar, placing the tray down next to the register. Riddler hopped up and sat on the counter top, speaking once again into the microphone as i opened the cash register and stepped aside to let the goon do his work. "Now whilst this lovely young lady is getting my money. Lets see if any of you can answer my riddle! Three tries to get it right! and if you don't?” Another gunshot into the ceiling. 

 

By this time it was just plain irritating, so i plucked up some courage and interrupted before he could announce his riddle “Y'know riddler if you wanna leave here alive you might want to stop shooting the bloody ceiling, it’ll fall down before you’ve finished running your mouth” i instantly regretted speaking as his head spun violently to stare at me, a look of surprise on his face. I could see his teeth grinding, as if he wanted to say something horrible, but he just smiled sarcastically and muttered “thanks for the heads up, darling," 

 

"now where was i, ah yes! my riddle!” he said, slowly turned his head back to the crowd   
“A most delicious thing,  
it can be given but cannot be kept.  
Some awake from it after they’ve slept.  
It is the moistest and softest butterfly wing,  
But when it is the last even it can sting." 

 

He looked at the faces of the crowd. Confused, fearful, and contemplating their careful answers, whispering between each other. I watched as the masked man took out the last of the cash from the register. The riddle wouldn't stop repeating in my head. As I looked to the crowd to see if anyone had an answer, a man stood up and raised his hand. "You sir! What may your answer be! Remember, you all only get three tries!”

“Cake? The answer is cake.” The man stuttered “its delicious and soft. But can be bitter if its a leaving present!" 

 

The riddlers face turned from an amused smirk to pure anger "NO!” He widely strode over to the man who had now fallen to his knees in fear “CAKE?! WHO WAKES UP DUE TO CAKE?!” I look away as he strikes the man over the head with the base of his gun, knocking him out.

 

Riddler brushed himself off, sighing in frustration, slowly striding back to the counter, making eye contact with me. I felt deep down that i knew the answer, and i couldn't let these people die, i could wait until someone else goes to answer, but then if i was wrong i would have to watch him shoot up the building, at least if i got this wrong he would knock me unconscious. so i timidly raised my hand. 

 

“so, you think you know the answer, ‘ey?” He grinned as he leant over the counter, resting his hands under his chin. 

“Yes. I think i do.”   
“Well then, please, ” he continues to repeat his riddle once more, making sure to emphasise each word of importance. “what. am. i?”  
“a kiss. That is my answer, a kiss" 

 

a long pause ensued as he turned round, straightening himself up and adjusting his hat. i felt as if i couldn’t breath, i had no idea what would happen if i was wrong. then he spoke up.

 

"well, you are all safe, congratulations!” i let out a relieved sigh, i could breath again. Police sirens could start to be heard in the distance, riddler and his men start to head back to the stage “aaaand that is our call to go boys! I bid you all farewell! sorry for the inconvenience”   
And with that, riddler and his goons disappeared backstage.

 

-1 week later-

 

Everything was back in order. The ceiling had been fixed and our doors were open once again. The only thing that was different was that the manager provided all employees with switchblades, for self defence of course. 

 

Today it was my job to clean out the storage room(aka the basement). we store everything down there, from non perishable food to extra seating, and it was my turn to organise it. “Now where to start” i muttered to myself, deciding after some contemplating to start with the largest items and making my way to the smaller ones. 

Around 2 hours into my mission, i heard the door to the basement creak open, i thought nothing of it as it was probably one of my co-workers looking for a new chair, it wasn't uncommon for a customer to request an extra one. But as the footsteps got closer i realised i didn't recognise the click of heels on the stone floor (no one i work with wears heels, were on our feet all day, why would we suffer through heels!) Fearing the worst i grabbed my blade out of my back pocket and turned round, pointing it at the unknown figure.

As i focused, i realised that Edward nygma, the riddler, had returned once again. Although this time, instead of his dazzling green suit, he was sporting some matte black heeled dress shoes, fitting black trousers, a shirt with rolled up sleeves and a form fitting waistcoat. Not to mention the extravagant black tie, decorated with green question marks.

“Riddler” i shakily said, standing my ground as he walked towards me, stopping just in front of the blade i was holding . 

“Hello again-” he glanced down, his hands reaching up to gently prise the blade out of my hand, admittedly i was not fighting back, i was far too intimidated to fight back. “That's enough of that. I'm not here to harm you, y'know” he said, in a somewhat comforting tone. I took one step back, distancing myself as he was admiring the blade “at least your boss isn't cheap, this is a nicely made knife” he looked up at me “now, if i give you this back, you promise to calm down?” He softly asked, gently holding the now closed switchblade out to me. 

 

I hesitated, but nodded and accepted his offer, letting out a small sigh as i put the blade back into my pocket. Riddler calmly sat down on a nearby chair, crossing his legs, making himself comfortable “Now, isn't that better” he smiled.   
I stay silent.  
“you can talk y'know, im not going to bite!”   
“I just still don't quite understand why you are here…” i paused, not knowing how to refer to him   
“Please, call me Edward”  
“right, Edward, why come back alone?”  
“well, to see you of course!”   
“but….why? that doesn't explain anything”  
“you answered my riddle, plus, I've been fascinated with you since you started working here.”   
me? yes i have seen Edward in our club with Oswald cobblepot in the past, and i have served him but fascinated? “well…im flattered, i really am, but fascinated? how?”

“well I've never seen you loose your temper, even with Oswald and his demands, its quite impressive” he explained, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees “i wandered if you would tell me more about yourself?”   
i smiled and blushed, slowly starting to get back to my work, talking as i go “im afraid there isn't much to tell, im not that interesting, definitely not compared to you and your company" 

Ed pulled himself out of his chair to stand close besides me, handing me a fork to add to my pile "oh quite the contrary, anyone with saint’s patience like you must have something interesting to tell” looking up into his eyes i saw the determination he had to make me talk, i knew we couldn't talk here, there was too much risk, considering the camera that was placed in the far corner of the room, currently not capturing eds presence. i turned my body to face him as i took the fork out of his hand, thumb slightly brushing his fingertips.

“well,ed, if you really want to know more, i think we should meet some other time, im sure you wouldn't want anyone knowing you were here, would we?” i said, gesturing over to the camera. 

His face dropped as he realised the risk “i suppose you are right, give me a time and place and i’ll be there." 

"wow, you are determined, aren’t you? fine, meet me near the lake in the park, tomorrow at 7:30, deal?” i cannot believe i just suggested that. 

“we have a deal. i shall see you then” i cannot believe he just agreed to that. 

and with that, he skipped up the stairs, 2 steps at a time, stopping at the top to turn round, smirking at me once more before shutting the door behind him. 

 

Until then, Mr. Nygma.


End file.
